discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Malaclypse the Younger
Malaclypse the Younger (short Mal-2) is either a being who came to then future computer programmer Gregory Hill in order to write the Principia Discordia, or a being who used the name "Greg Hill" as a pseudonym. During the early years of circulation of the Principia Discordia, rumors claimed that the author of the book was Richard Nixon, Timothy Leary, or Robert Anton Wilson; or that the book and Malaclypse the Younger were both fictional inventions of Robert Anton Wilson, à la H. P. Lovecraft's Necronomicon. All that seems certain is that Mal-2 was a comrade of Lord Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst. He was later adapted as a character in The Illuminatus! Trilogy. Principia Discordia In 3172 YOLD (2006 CE) a copy of the first edition of the Principia Discordia was believed discovered in the President John F. Kennedy Assassination Records Collection in the National Archives by Rev. DrJon Swabey. Adam Gorightly later contested this, claiming he had been given copy one of the first edition by Robert Newport, and that the JFK version was revised and incomplete. Gorightly's "first version" was published in 3181 (2015) in Historia Discordia. ''But both claimed Malaclypse the Younger had been the inhabitor of Gregory Hill, a spiritual medium with psychic powers far beyond those of mortal men. Hill was never actually told the truth, and went to his grave believing that he was Ignotum P. Ignotius, a mild-mannered computer programmer for a great metropolitan banking corporation. The complete JFK document may be found at 23ae.com, and the entry in the JFK Assassination Archive here by searching for "Kerry Thornley." The document is titled "Discordian Socity" (sic). The version that appears in ''Historia Discordia may be found in Historia Discordia. Mal-2 possesses many titles, including "Omnibenevolent Polyfather of Virginity in Gold." Malaclypse's true identity or position within the Erisian religion is completely unknown. He is frequently mentioned in the Principia Discordia. Credited with wiring telegrams to God from the Celestial Hotel and decrying the usefulness of prayer, these claims are in the nature of the Principia Discordia. Very little is known about Malaclypse the Elder, the namesake of Mal-2. The Principia Discordia merely mentions him as a "non-prophet" and that he was mistaken for a doomsayer when carrying a sign that read "DUMB." Illuminatus! Malaclypse the Younger also appears in The Illuminatus! Trilogy by Robert Shea and Robert Anton Wilson. According to Iluminatus!, he founded the Norton Cabal, and then left the cabal to join the very esoteric Erisian Liberation Front. Dr. Ignotum P. Ignotius said the last thing Mal-2 wrote before he left for the ELF was, "Everybody understands Mickey Mouse. Few understand Hermann Hesse. Hardly anyone understands Albert Einstein. And nobody understands Emperor Norton." This is the slogan of the Joshua Norton Cabal of San Francisco. Greg Hill Greg Hill (7 Chaos 3107 – 55 Confusion 3166alt.discordia.scc post ), also known as Gregory Hill, Malaclypse the Younger, and Mal-2, wrote the Principia Discordia with Kerry Thornley. Robert Anton Wilson stated, in the lecture "The I in the Triangle" from YOLD 3156, that Greg Hill was at the time the head of a large computer facility owned by one of the largest banks in the United States'The I in the Triangle', lecture by Robert Anton Wilson in 1990 Downloadable copies of the lecture and torrent link.In his book The Prankster and the Conspiracy, Adam Gorightly identified this as Bank of America. Greg Hill described Mal-2 as a spirit sent into him by Eris that helped him write the Principia Discordia over the course of ten years in his early adulthood. An interview by Gypsie Skripto, which is included in the fourth edition of the Principia Discordia by Loompanics Press, reveals that Mal-2 left once the book was finished. Hill told Skripto that Mal-2 returned to leave a fifth and final edition consisting solely of a Western Union telegraph form filled with the letter "M". Greg Hill also revealed that he had access to Western Union forms when he worked at Western Union. Malaclypse infiltrating popular culture The Discworld game Discworld Noir contained a reference to Malaclypse, a priest by the same name dedicated to the Discworld goddess Errata, goddess of confusion and chaos. Malaclypse's primary purpose in the game was to spout insane conspiracy theories and generally mislead the protagonist, although some of these theories did actually serve as valid clues. Mal-2 appears a number of other places, including playing the role of King Bumi's pet FlopsyThis earned Malaclypse the Younger no accolades whatsoever. Bibliography General *Malaclypse the Younger. Principia Discordia, 1st Edition, page A7. http://appendix.23ae.com/pd1/07.html *_____. Principia Discordia, 4th Edition, YOLD 3146, Loompanics Unlimited. Introduction by Robert Anton Wilson. Afterword by Greg Hill. *_____. Principia Discordia, 5th Edition, 3157, IllumiNet Press. Introduction by Kerry Thornley. *Gorightly, Adam; The Prankster and the Conspiracy: The Story of Kerry Thornley and How He Met Oswald and Inspired the Counterculture, Paraview Press, Bureaucracy 3169. Foreword by Robert Anton Wilson. Specific Category:Persons whose corporeal existence is entirely unclear Category:Order of the Pineapple Category:Pope Category:Saints Category:I Am Reverend Loveshade Campaign